


crash into me

by suhologist (avisdreams)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Cock Warming, Hair Dyeing, Nonbinary Character, Other, Slice of Life, blink and you'll miss it D/s undertones, soft intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avisdreams/pseuds/suhologist
Summary: “I feel,” Sehun starts with a sigh, tilts their head in thought and meets Chanyeol’s eyes through the mirror, “hollow. Here but not… here,” Sehun admits.Chanyeol swallows, throat bobbing. His heart quickens. “I can help,” because hecanhe knows just what to do.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107
Collections: Round 3: Autumn and Winter - On the Snow





	crash into me

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt flake:** 670
> 
>  **author's note:** sehun is ace and goes by they/them pronouns. if i missed any please let me know, and i apologize in advance. i hope you enjoy this soft intimacy~ :)
> 
> thank you to erica for reading this through and thank you mods for hosting another round of this fest! to the prompter: i hope you enjoy as well!

There's a bright crispness to the air that causes Chanyeol to wrap himself tighter in his light jacket. It's the middle of autumn, and he really should know better, to wear something warmer and more protecting from the bone deep chill. He didn't think that it would be as cold without the sun there to warm his back. It is what it is, his own mistake for not being prepared.

But today is Friday, and Chanyeol has never been more _ready_ for the weekend in recent memory than he has this week. Everything that could have gone wrong... went wrong. Mainly, the printer his boss spent an exorbitant amount of their budget on was configured incorrectly. Naturally, he had to be the one to take care of it throughout the first half of his day. All with the rest of the company on his back about why they couldn't print their documents and files. Exhausting. Shouldn't be his problem, nonetheless became his problem.

He climbs the flight of stairs to his second story apartment, where the muffled sounds of music can be heard on the other side of his door. He shuffles himself around, moves the takeout he bought on the way home from work, unlocks the door with his now free hand where Toben and Vivi fling themselves off the sofa and run to the front door.

He slips out of his shoes before placing the food on the counters, pups jumping for attention, but Chanyeol is waiting for them to become less excited. He watched a lot of dog training videos recently, about not rewarding or encouraging behavior he didn't want. Asserting and maintaining his status as pack leader, as the videos would say.

"Hello puppies," Chanyeol perches himself lower to the ground, giving up before he could even begin, to give love to his babies. Pack-leader be damned. Everyone in the apartment knows Sehun is the one in charge, and in many ways.

The music continues as Chanyeol adjusts himself, standing up tall with only a slight crick in his knees and the usual, lingering, dull ache in his back. The bathroom door is closed, but the water isn't running. Chanyeol changes out of his button down and pants, into his sweatpants and a sweatshirt to try and warm himself up form the bitter cold from his walk home.

With a _tap tap tap_ on the bathroom door, and a muffled, "Come in," Chanyeol opens the door to come across a scene that… well, it isn't unheard of, but it certainly is unexpected. Chanyeol smells what’s happening before it registers.

Sehun is standing in front of the sink and mirror, shirtless, chest broad and bare, a glove on each hand, hair covered in a light purple color, and the very distinct plastic bowl they both use specifically for dyeing their hair. The chemical burn of the lightener permeating their small bathroom, even with the vent whirring above them.

Chanyeol's mouth drops in pleasant shock. “This is a surprise," he says, leaning against the doorway, music still emanating from the small bluetooth speaker perched precariously on the edge of the sink.

“I wanted to be done before you got home… I’m nearly done applying the lightener.”

"What color?" Chanyeol asks. Sehun has been a respectable light brown for a few months. Definitely not their natural black, but closer to something natural than usual, than what they might be going for tonight. Chanyeol misses being able to dye his hair an assortment of colors, his professional IT job where he wears button downs and ties daily probably wouldn't exactly appreciate the artificial gray, red, pink, and purple he used to cycle through.

A shame, really. He loved the way Sehun would stare at him, like he knew just by existing they were being loud with their bright hair and large bodies. The opposite of the respectable boy you'd want to bring home to your parents, but well... just by being who they are, together, they were hardly ‘respectable’. What’s an addition of bright artificial hair dye?

"Something bright," Sehun is still applying the last of the bleach to their head, they're both amateur professionals at this point, exclusively dyeing their own hair themselves. “I haven’t decided.”

Chanyeol notes the different dyes sitting in a bag on the floor, waiting to be used. Chanyeol holds himself back to look to see the options, would like anything Sehun wears, knows they can pull it off. But he also likes a surprise himself.

"I'm gonna start the rice, and then can I—” Chanyeol hesitates and Sehun locks eyes with him through the mirror. "I wanna help, you sometimes miss your roots on the back of your head."

Sehun, nonplussed, nods, and Chanyeol scampers off toward their bedroom to change out of his black sweatshirt into his hair bleaching shirt; old and tattered, already stained, the fabric so thin it’s impractical to wear it anywhere or for anything other than dyeing hair or cleaning. He heads into the kitchen to get the rice in the cooker.

When he comes back to the bathroom Sehun is sitting patiently, legs primly crossed, on the closed lid of the toilet; easier for Chanyeol to work and maneuver with how sore his back gets. They always have a box of gloves lying around for the evenings like this, even if they haven’t used them in a while. And back in the bathroom Chanyeol snaps on a pair, left hand right hand, before grabbing the applicator and brushing the bleach onto the roots of Sehun's head.

It's a tight squeeze, both of them fitting in their bathroom, but it's preferable than having the stench of the bleach permeate throughout their apartment. Especially with the pups.

"How was your day?" Chanyeol asks, soothingly, getting as close to Sehun's scalp without direct contact. There's a huff of a sigh, and Sehun's shoulders rise and fall in a shrug.

"A day," Sehun replies. "I don't think I ... thought... how exhausting going back to school would be.”

"I definitely don't envy you,” Chanyeol would normally rest his chin on the top of their head, to reassure, support. Instead he carefully looks over Sehun's hair once more, before he declares them finished and Sehun starts a timer on their phone. "But you also had a shift today, right? Nothing too bad?”

"Nothing too bad," Sehun confirms. On top of classes Sehun's been working part time, it doesn't pay much at all, but it's something, a contribution they’re stubborn to make. But the people they work with are nice, accommodating. Wouldn’t be upset with Sehun walking in with a new hair color.

The time between bleaching and rinsing passes by quickly, with Chanyeol opening and creating a spread of food from their takeout containers. While they eat Chanyeol whines about the unfairness of him fixing his bosses mistakes again; Vivi and Toben napping together on the couch.

Chanyeol loves the comfortable domesticity of it all. It restores the energy he lost from his long day at work.

Chanyeol cleans up after they’ve eaten, can hear the water running as Sehun rinses their hair. When he’s finished he moves to the archway of the door and leans against it again, watches Sehun tilt their head in a multitude of directions after all of the bleach has been rinsed out, checking their collective work in the mirror. Not bad. At least it’s even.

"I want to do the color too," Chanyeol moves forward, hooks his pinky with Sehun's, hair a bright yellow; not quite blonde. But Sehun doesn’t want to be blonde. "We don't need to tone right? And you're using this color?" Chanyeol holds up the box Sehun has on the counter, a bright orange. Sehun pulled it out of the bag from the floor, leaving the two other colors for another day, another dye. They're wearing a sleeveless shirt now, a shame really, but the risk of ruining another shirt is lower with someone else applying and helping. Chanyeol can’t help notice the lingering drops of water that roll down the sides of their neck. He makes himself pay attention to Sehun.

Sehun shakes their head. “No, not this time.” They rummage around their tiny bathroom until they come back with a tub of aquaphor. Sehun opens it and hands it to Chanyeol who snaps another glove on his right hand. He fiddles with the jar, twisting the lid open and closed waiting for Sehun to finish drying their hair.

When they're finished, Chanyeol opens the aquaphor and keeps it open, glides his forefinger across the top, gathering enough of the jelly to swipe and spread it on the edge of Sehun’s hairline.

Chanyeol is gentle as he lines the edges where Sehun’s hair meets their face, going back for more aquaphor and applying as needed. Sehun keeps their head still while rinsing out the bowl that was previously filled with the bleach. A dynamic that is both comfortable and familiar.

When Chanyeol bends Sehun’s ear and continues applying along the curve behind Sehun jolts.

“It tickled,” they whine. Petulant. Kind of cute.

Chanyeol moves them to once again sit on the covered toilet when Sehun’s finished rinsing the bowl for the dye and Chanyeol has finished protecting Sehun’s edges. He huffs at the poor lighting of their tiny cramped bathroom, but mixes the dye and the activator nonetheless and starts with the crown of Sehun’s head.

It’s a quick process, Sehun doesn’t have that much hair, buzzed on the sides and only slightly longer on top. A few inches. Chanyeol glides the brush over Sehun’s hair efficiently, but gently. Meticulously rubs through sections with his gloves fingers as he works to make sure every hair is saturated and that the final look won’t be patchy. Once the long top of their head is dyed he works on the undercut, painting onto the hairs. The music still plays in the background while Sehun skims instagram.

They don’t talk, but it’s fine. They both expended most of their words for the day at work, then together while they ate. He can feel how tense Sehun is in their shoulders, but decides not to comment on it.

“I’m done,” Chanyeol announces. There’s a little bit of extra dye leftover and he debates the pros of saving it in case there’s a touchup that needs to happen in the upcoming days. He must be making an ugly face, because Sehun angles their phone underneath and takes an unflattering photo.

Chanyeol scrunches his nose at the act, but otherwise lets it go. On another day he'd whine about the angle, but he can sense the mood of the room and he's fine on giving Sehun this one.

Sehun stands and admires the bright intensity of the dye glaring back in the mirror; glossy and saturated and noisy. Sehun shares a small smile, checks themselves out, before glancing at Chanyeol in the reflection of the mirror, smile continued. “Thanks.” 

Chanyeol grabs the plastic shower cap from where it was placed earlier, the inside stained reds and black and muddied other colors from previous dye-jobs. He hands it to Sehun who covers their head, grabs the bluetooth speaker, and together they migrate from their cramped bathroom into their, still small, living space. The pups, with the commotion, hop from their napping spots, greet them eagerly, and as a little family move to pass the time on the couch.

They do so with an episode of the show they’re rewatching together. Chanyeol lounges, legs over the arm of their couch with Toben on his stomach while his head rests in Sehun's lap, whose fingers gently and absentmindedly run through his hair, massaging his scalp. It’s therapeutic, and Chanyeol easily becomes lulled into a limbo of half-asleep, half in a trance. It didn't take long for Sehun to figure out how much Chanyeol loved having his hair played with, gently and the occasional tight tug (mood permitting).

Chanyeol doesn’t notice when the episode ends. He does notice, in his sleepy haze, Sehun trying to gently lift his head without disturbing him or Toben. Chanyeol cracks his eyes open enough to watch Sehun gently lay his head back down on the couch. Their eyes meet and Sehun raises an eyebrow, an invitation, and Chanyeol lets out a low whine and curls into the couch, warm where Sehun was just sitting.

That’s a thought that’s enough to make him reassess why his face is buried in the warm place where Sehun’s ass was just previously, and he lets out another deep sigh, a low groan; he was so comfortable. Sehun lets out a puff of laughter, saunters into the bathroom, already removing the shower cap from their head revealing just how bright their hair is becoming.

He really doesn’t want to wake up Toben, who still is lounging on his stomach and chest, and is even more reluctant to move himself. But the itch to participate in Sehun’s dye-experience when he can’t have his own is enough motivation to gently coax Toben to slide from Chanyeol’s body to the couch. It doesn’t happen quietly, of course Toben jolts awake, rolling his tiny body into action, but Chanyeol just quietly pets him until he’s calm and then rises from the couch and moves to the bathroom where the sound of running water is already coming from the crack in the open door.

Chanyeol catches Sehun’s silhouette through the frosted glass of the shower door, and Chanyeol feels like a voyeur, intruding on Sehun when they're unaware. There’s a spike of adrenaline and a simmer of guilt and then a click of a tongue and a resigned voice, “Just come in,” and Chanyeol obeys immediately.

The air is damp and thick and warm from the heat of the water, even with the fan above whirring to remove the steam and humidity. Chanyeol drags his finger across drops of water along the porcelain of the sink, shadows behind the glass where Sehun is moving in no discernible way that Chanyeol can tell; a mass of limbs.

But it’s nice to sit and wait and maybe Chanyeol sitting here isn’t actively helping but they’ve both had long days, and sometimes just a presence is enough.

Chanyeol looks away after the water is turned off and Sehun emerges from the shower wrapping a towel around their waist. Chanyeol looks up and sees the bright orange of Sehun’s freshly dyed and conditioned hair. Chanyeol can’t hear anything besides his own breathing.

Sehun looks down, meets his eyes, and smirks.

“It suits you,” Chanyeol says. “The season, too.” Sehun doesn’t say anything, just turns around, wipes at the condensation on the mirror. From where Chanyeol is sitting he can see Sehun’s reflection as they study their new hair, still wet and dripping water onto their shoulders, sliding down their back. 

"How autumnal of me," Sehun croons, but there’s still the stiffness to Sehun’s movements Chanyeol’s noticed all evening.

Chanyeol grabs one of the smaller hand towels Sehun prefers using for their hair before asking, “Are you feeling alright?” and handing it off to Sehun who gently dabs the excess water from their hair, in an attempt to avoid the dye from bleeding onto the towel.

“I feel,” Sehun starts with a sigh, tilts their head in thought and meets Chanyeol’s eyes through the mirror, “hollow. Here but not… here,” Sehun admits.

Chanyeol swallows, throat bobbing. His heart quickens. “I can help,” because he _can_ he knows just what to do.

Soon they find themselves on the couch, mostly dressed, dogs in the bedroom, with Chanyeol fingering Sehun just enough so that their relaxed for what comes next.

Chanyeol feels the deep breaths of Sehun as they melt into his hold, arms bracketing Chanyeol’s head, and hears their heart plunder along as he's pressed against their chest.

It doesn’t take much for Chanyeol to get worked up, just getting Sehun ready is enough for Chanyeol to be hard and aching as Sehun pulls away; reaches for him and pulls him through his underwear and rolls a condom on while Chanyeol bucks at the sensation, and hands him the bottle of lube.

Sehun goes to change positions and Chanyeol whimpers at the loss of Sehun’s chest. “It's more comfortable this way,” Sehun explains gentle but firm. It’s another shiver that goes through Chanyeol, but he keeps quiet, watches as his own hands dig and dip into the flesh of Sehun’s thighs as he helps maneuver them into a more comfortable position. With Sehun’s back to him, legs spread wide, along with Chanyeol’s own long spindly legs, Chanyeol braces himself, knows this is the best position for him to get deep inside; to make it so Sehun no longer feels hollow.

Chanyeol adds more lube and Sehun sinks onto him, shudders a breath of relief, slowly settling down down down until they've taken all of Chanyeol. And Chanyeol is the one who is tense now, stock still and doing the best he can for Sehun. His Sehun. Would do nearly anything for them.

Once Sehun's settled they both relax and adjust themselves. Sehun leans into Chanyeol while Chanyeol reaches for the throw blanket on the back of the couch, wrapping it around Sehun’s front to block the cold. Chanyeol wonders if Sehun can feel his heart thundering in his chest, if they still themselves for long enough if their heartbeats will sync together.

Chanyeol doesn’t dare say any of that out loud, Sehun would tease him for being a gross again. But Chanyeol can’t help it. He runs his lips across the top of Sehun’s shoulder, over the cotton of the t-shirt, towards their neck, wraps his arms around their waist and holds them close.

By the time they’re settled Sehun is soft, but that’s fine. They usually don’t do this with a climax as the goal anyway. It’s hardly ever about getting off, more about letting Sehun feel full, less like a there’s a void inside. Especially when they’ve struggled being comfortable with themself for as long as they can remember.

They play another episode of their show, enough of a distraction for Sehun to lean back into Chanyeol’s chest, get comfortable, and Chanyeol feels whatever tension Sehun had been holding bleed from their muscles. It’s satisfying, being able to help, especially in a way such as this.

“You’re so pretty—” Chanyeol whispers over the voices from the show. He holds Sehun tighter to him.

“Pretty?”

“Pretty,” Chanyeol repeats, kissing the juncture between their neck and shoulder. “Pretty, pretty, pretty—”

Sehun clenches and squirms away when Chanyeol lightly bites on the spot he was just kissing, which causes both of them to moan at the sensation, “Alright, we get it.”

 _Do you?_ Chanyeol wonders, pulls Sehun back into his chest and wraps his arms around their waist underneath the blanket again. It’s warm under there, and Chanyeol finally forgets the feeling of the bitter chill from outside.

Chanyeol is more focused on how Sehun feels around him than the show to help him stay hard for as long as possible, and it works. They stay connected for the whole episode. When Chanyeol finally goes soft, it's not without trying. “Do you want to…” Chanyeol lets his words float off into nothing as he slips out, already removing the condom and wrapping it in a tissue from the side table. “Finish?” Chanyeol awkwardly decides on.

Sehun lets out a shuddering breath and scrunches their nose as Chanyeol tries to manipulate their body to face him again, difficult with the blanket wrapped around them, and trying to make sure it stays wrapped around them. Sehun gazes down at him, eyes glazed over and Chanyeol knows they already got what they wanted, what they needed.

“No, I’m good.” They say, tired and sated.

“Okay, hyung,” Chanyeol says softly, deferring to Sehun, and hugs them tight to his chest, runs his hands up and through their hair. And they really are pretty, so beautiful. And Chanyeol is in love and it’s disgusting.

They both sit in the quiet, their show still playing but nearly forgotten. Eventually Sehun breaks the silence when there’s the scrape of paws against wood. “You should walk the dogs,” they suggest. Hint. Demand. But Chanyeol isn’t quite ready to move yet, dick still out and even though he’s soft he’d be lying if his brain wasn’t still thinking the same thoughts he used to stay hard for Sehun in the first place.

He pouts, remembering the chill he only just got rid of, and Sehun’s response is only to smirk at him. “I’ll come too,” they promise, and that alone is enough motivation to move a hand between his body and tuck himself back in. He debates on carrying Sehun back to their bedroom to put on warmer clothes, as he’s the only one for big romantic gestures, but the ache in his back is a looming reminder that maybe it isn’t the wisest idea. It’s the thought, even if it’s private, that counts. He’s scared Sehun would get mad even at the suggestion. 

They take their time getting dressed for the outside, opening their bedroom door to have the pups zoom out and chase each other around the apartment, little paws and nails clacking against the hardwood flooring. This time Chanyeol is prepared, wearing his large padded jacket, Sehun following behind.

They’re hovering over their front door, Vivi and Toben collared and leashed and more than ready to go on a walk, but Chanyeol is too busy studying the contrast of Sehun’s dark eyebrows against their orange hair, and it’s dry now; flat in style but bright in color. It’s striking and bold and very Sehun. Chanyeol takes his hand and runs in front to back through Sehun’s hair, who blinks and moves with the touch.

“So you like it,” not a question, but an observation, one Sehun is noting and probably storing for future reference.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Chanyeol grabs his keys, and wraps Toben's leash around his wrist another two times before opening the front door to their apartment. The pups zoom out ahead of them, and Sehun pushes Chanyeol out the door, the ghost of a blush on their cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it. i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/avisdreams)~ let's chat!


End file.
